International Patent Application Publication Number WO 2014/074932 describes compounds of formula (I):
that are useful as antimicrobial agents. One of these compounds TXA709:
has been selected for clinical development as an antibacterial agent.
Currently there is a need for improved synthetic processes and synthetic intermediates that can be used to prepare TXA709 in higher yield on a commercial (e.g. kg) scale.